Warrior Witch
by broomstick flyer
Summary: I took this down to remove/alter some parts due to the new purge on adult related material. Hermione Granger earns the name Warrior witch from the war against Voldemort. After clearing up a few things after the last battle she and Harry leave in search of her parents in Australia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books

Warrior witch

Or alternative title 'Hermione's anger'

She had fought hard and without mercy in the battle, her anger at her best friends death did not abate when he reappeared alive and ready to take on Voldemort. It had still not abated when the battle ended. And then he was missing, walked away without a word and she was still angry. She eventually found him sitting on the steps leading up to the head mistress office after a two hour search. He looked wretched still covered in the dirt and grime of the last battle, tear tracks through the dirt on his face were quite visible to her as she approached him. "Harry, I need you to come with me. I need you to back me up… there is something I have to do and I need your help."

Harry looked up into the determined face of his best friend Hermione Granger; she needed no reason to offer him to get him to help her. He would walk into hell itself if she asked him to and she knew it. "Where are we going?"

"Great hall… I have someone to sort out… Harry… just don't let me kill anyone, there has been enough death, I've killed my share for today." She said as she pulled him to his feet and then drew her wand. Turning she stepped determinedly as they walked toward the great hall together. Harry could hear her curse under her breath several times as they made their way side by side.

"Is Australia still on in the near future?" he asked trying to find something to calm her a little. From the temper she was in he knew she was at her most dangerous since she killed Dolohov whilst still fighting Bellatrix. Someone in the great hall could well end up quite dead very soon.

"After I have sorted this out we can go sort things out with the Goblins, get some decent clothes and then you and me will go see the folks." She said almost in a hiss. Letting him know that she was not going to be distracted from what ever she was so determined to do. Someone had really pissed her off and they were about to suffer of that he was quite sure.

Watching her take a firm grip on her wand as they reached the entrance hall made him instinctively pull out his own wand and step up to be right at her side. They were just through the doorway inside the Great Hall when she gave him a vague idea of why they were there and who might die.

"WEASLEY WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Complete and utter silence instantly fell on the hall. Every one in the hall knew the woman or knew all about her. The famous Hermione Granger, most famous witch alive, most intelligent witch in more than a millennium never ever swore, for her to actually yell out a swear word in the Great Hall where everyone could hear meant that someone named Weasley was about to die... they all knew it.

Without bidding, people backed away from the Weasley family leaving a very clear path from where the angry witch stood with the man who had just killed Voldemort, all the way to the Weasley family who were all looking at Hermione with real fear and some with incomprehension on their faces.

Hermione and Harry walked the length of the Great Hall side by side, her anger not dissipating at all, when they reached the Weasley family a silently cast spell shot from her wand. Ron Weasley found himself in a full body bind, a terrified look in his eyes. Harry levelled his wand at the rest of the Weasley family, he did not yet know what was going on, but Hermione never did anything without reason. "Any of you move and you'll wish you had not, I want to know what ever is going on. So no interruptions," Harry said knowing the Weasleys would all start once the shock began to wear off.

Hermione pointed her wand at a most tender part of his anatomy "Ron, think very carefully before you answer me, lie and I will remove your dangly bits. Now WHY DID I KISS YOU?"

"What… what… what the hell do you mean?" Ron stammered.

Harry watching the rest of the Weasleys saw an odd expression quickly flash across Molly Weasleys face. It took him just two seconds to place the look, one of guilt mixed with anger. Reaching over he tapped Hermione on her shoulder and then whispered in her ear "Molly!"

With an almost invisible nod Hermione looked at Ron again. "Ronald Bilius Weasley I would not voluntarily kiss you even if I was paid to do it. I have practically hated you since the very first time we met on the train. You have treated me worse than Malfoy did since the first time you set eyes on me, you think I could forget that. You think I would forget it was because of you I was almost killed by that bloody Troll, or that Harry wouldn't speak to me for weeks in third year because of you, that you ruined my very first date. That you always deserted us and ran off when the going got hard. You think that while we were on the hunt and you did nothing but complain and then ran away like the coward you are, leaving Harry and me to do all the work, I would forget that? I only put up with you because for some unknown reason Harry thinks of you as a friend. Oh and when Harry told you that I was upset when you deserted us, I was upset, upset because once again you let us down, deserted us again and that hurt Harry."

Hermione looked at Harry for a few seconds then turned her attention back to Ron. "Now Weasley I'm going to ask you a simple question and I want you to remember I always without fail know when you are lying to me. I know we did not go to the chamber of secrets, what I don't know is where we were during the time we were supposed to be in the chamber. Now Ronald Bilius Weasley your life and the lives of your family depend on you telling me the truth. Lie and I will declare a blood feud and kill the lot where they stand. Did you do anything to me during that time?

Ron's face was almost the colour of fresh snow as he looked at the woman he knew could carry out her threat before his family could even blink; he breathed a sigh of relief and answered honestly. "No I didn't, I was going to after I stunned you, but I couldn't do that to you." He did not mention he had been prevented by the appearance of several of the school ghosts.

It was all she needed to know and a small fear she had had left her mind, in relief she then turned to Harry, "Harry I have been your best friend all these years, and somewhere along the line I fell in love with you, and I will not let that little slut take you from me because this lot are all crazy."

As every one turned to look at Ginny Weasley, Hermione caught them all by surprise and she had cast a disarming and binding spell at Molly before anyone could even blink. By the time those around them realised that Molly was bound Hermione was once again pointing her wand at Ron's most delicate area. "Tell us what you did Molly, and speak up, because I can assure you I have the right of law to remove what my wand is pointing at, and I will not hesitate for a single second to do it. And like I told this moron, lie and he will never have children."

As Hermione was speaking Poppy Pomfrey stepped up behind Harry. "I need a word with you after this is sorted Mr Potter." She whispered to him.

Molly looked at Harry and then began to screech "Hermione Granger how dare you… she stopped before she could say anymore as a cutting curse shot from Hermione's wand and made a small very shallow cut about three inches long just above Ron's wedding tackle. Every male in the room flinched as they saw the blood begin to stain his trouser front.

"Oops missed, it must be this wand, you know Harry with this wand it could make a real mess trying to do a simple spell like castrating this piece of shit. Now Weasley I want the truth or I will not miss again, well not on purpose." Hermione said in a truly scary cold voice that promised much pain to Ron Weasley.

Molly Weasley's mouth was opening and closing silently as she looked at all the people who were staring at her waiting to see what she would do, to hear what she would say. Not a single person made any move to stop the witch who had killed several death eaters while still duelling Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly's own family who knew Hermione were looking at their matriarch with realisation dawning on their faces. They all knew her story of using love potions on Arthur and they just watched open mouthed.

"I was just trying to help you along a little, it would be so nice to have you and Harry in the family. I didn't mean any harm." Molly said as if what she had done was ok, and Hermione should be happy about it.

Ginny looked at Harry then at Hermione, and then her eyes locked on Molly "Mother tell me you didn't use a love potion on Harry, please tell me you didn't."

"Ginny dear, you and Harry look so like James and Lily, it was meant to be, just as your dad was meant for me." Molly said surprised that her daughter seemed unhappy about what she had done.

She was even more surprised when she suddenly found her self hurtling through the air, two of her ribs broken before she even hit anything, they were broken by the sheer force of the banishing charm that hit her. She landed almost thirty feet away and a few more bones broke.

Ginny looked Hermione straight in the eye, "I promise I knew nothing about this, I have always been your friend, and I would do nothing to hurt either you or Harry."

Hermione nodded to Ginny accepting her word then turned to Mr. Weasley "Arthur, I give you fair warning now. The next time I see your wife I will kill her as is my right according to the disgusting laws of your lousy world. Best thing you can do is to get her out of this castle as quickly as you can. Harry you need to see Madam Pomfrey, I'm not sure if Molly gave you anymore of her vile potion last night. Maybe you are like me and your adrenalin has negated her filthy potions." Hermione said looking at the head of Weasley family while speaking.

Arthur was speechless and after a struggle to speak he just nodded, then with a wave of his hands sent two of his son's to pick up their mother. Finally he managed to look at the young woman who still had her wand pointing at his youngest son. "I… I… don't know what to say Hermione… " he then looked down feeling shame for what his wife had done.

"Harry, I need to check you out, if you and Miss Granger would accompany me," Poppy Pomfrey said breaking the icy quiet that followed Arthur's words.

Before following Poppy Hermione hissed at Ron loud enough for all to hear, "I know you were in on it, you had to be for Harry to still fancy Ginny while we were on the hunt. If I ever find the slightest of proof, you will get to see Voldemort in hell very soon after." She then turned around and taking hold of Harry's hand they followed Poppy out of the hall.

The silence in the Great Hall remained for quite some time as what they had all witnessed was digested, the implications accepted and then it all slowly began to turn to anger toward Ron and Molly Weasley. Ron was feeling real fear for his life, he could not move a muscle, he knew he was bleeding where Hermione had hit him with a spell, but what had him fearing for his life was the hate that he could feel growing around him after Katie Bell had stepped up and slapped him while shouting "You deserted them again? You disgust me Weasley, every year here at Hogwarts you have deserted them, and then you stand there and expect to share in the congratulations like some great hero…"

Harry holding Hermione's hand followed Poppy up to her office, memories of all the things Ron had done to Hermione, the times he had frightened her with his foul temper, yelled at her and hurt her feelings, and made her cry, were running through his mind and he could finally see just how she could actually come to hate his red haired now very ex best friend. "Hermione how did you find out?" he asked as Poppy waved her wand over him.

"Harry, Miss Gra… Hermione's body produced an excess of adrenalin while she was fighting that wicked Lestrange bitch. You see Harry, Hermione needed all her magic available but almost a quarter of it was being used to fight off the love potion, her adrenalin rush was enough to negate the potions affects. That then allowed her to use all her magic and rid the world of that psycho." Poppy said sounding annoyed with something.

"So why am I here," he asked.

"Harry, a week before we left the Burrow before sixth year, you were telling me that you thought of Ginny as a fan girl, when we got to school you suddenly turned jealous of Dean. Does that seem right to you?" Hermione answered quietly. "Does my treatment of you that year seem right?"

Before anything else was said Poppy gave him a goblet "Drink this Harry." She said with her normal authority.

Harry drank the awful potion he was given without question, and then looked at his healer as if she was nuts when she chuckled and said "Your urine might become a bright shade of pink for the next few days. It is nothing to worry about and will quickly clear up."

Poppy then pointed her wand at Hermione and after casting a very small beam of white light at her stomach she waited for a minute. A white circle that appeared on Hermione's abdomen like the beam of a small torch that started just two inches in diameter quickly grew to cover the whole of the bottom half of her torso. After another minute the light began to fade and Poppy gave a sigh of relief. "Well Hermione no change in colour means you are still virginal, knowing that should put your worries at rest. Though you should have told me what was worrying you instead of revealing it in the great hall."

Poppy left the two young adults talking in her office and went back to treating her injured patients that had not been serious enough to be taken to St Mungo's. The two best friends stayed and talked for nearly three hours, discussing what to do next and finalising their plans to travel to Australia and hopefully restore the memories of Hermione's parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books

Warrior witch

Or alternative title 'Hermione's anger'

With Harry adhering to Hermione's instruction's the two teens entered Gringotts bank showing a lot of confidence. Before they had taken more than a few steps into the foyer they were surrounded by vicious looking Goblins who all had their weapons unsheathed and pointing at Harry and Hermione. Without hesitating Harry looked around at the Goblins and in a calm voice he said "Put away your weapons and I will not call down Goblin justice on you. I am here for the word breaker and thief Griphook."

Showing surprise the Goblins turned to look at each other, they were still unsure what to do when a gruff voice told them in Gobbledygook to stand down. Sheathing their weapons the Goblin guards stepped back three paces. Into the hastily formed circle of guards stepped a rather old, and yet regal looking Goblin who asked "What is the meaning of your words thief?"

Harry looked the Goblin in the eye "I am here for justice against the Goblin Griphook, at great danger to our selves we helped save his life and then after we came to an agreement with him. He betrayed that agreement and then accused us of theft to cover his own theft."

"And what did Griphook steal?" the obvious leader of the Goblins asked.

Harry simply raised his hand above his head and called out "Gryffindor come, your true owner claims you." Seconds later a gleaming sword appeared in his raised hand. "This is what he stole."

There was a loud gasp from the Goblins around them, all watching as this human accused one of their own of stealing. "We did not break into Gringotts as Griphook accused, we walked in with Griphook leading the way. He then led us to the vault of the evil Bellatrix Lestrange. You leader of the Goblin nation know that only a Goblin can open the vault without the key. Our agreement was that he would deliver a horcrux to us from her vault so that it could be destroyed with my sword. Instead he opened the vault and after handing over the horcrux started to yell out 'thieves in the tunnels'. We want justice for having our good names besmirched. And for the theft of the sword he grabbed when running away. His action led to the war being prolonged and many dying that need not have." Harry prayed that Hermione was as was usual correct and what she had him saying would have the desired affect.

"You stole a Dragon and damaged our tunnel." The Goblin said sounding less sure of him self.

"Tell me sir, As a Warrior what would you do? Three of us just barely adults were facing a horde of screaming warriors out for our blood. Is it not a Goblin teaching, that it is wise to fight only the battles you stand a chance of winning? We needed a way to survive, to be able to kill Voldemort and end the war, we took the only way we had available." Harry lowered the sword and rested it with the tip of the blade on the floor and his hand on top of the pommel.

The old Goblin looked at the two human teens and he could see the signs of battle on them, looking into their eyes he could see the weary look of battle fatigue beginning to show. Then he suddenly realised what the appearance of Harry Potter in the middle of Diagon Alley meant. "He's dead? Voldemort? You killed him?"

"Yes sir he is gone for good now, we destroyed all his horcruxes, no thanks to Griphook, and I killed him about five hours ago. His army is either dead or on their way to prison." Harry said suddenly feeling very tired.

The old Goblin gave what was supposed to be a smile, "Well done Mr Potter, we heard rumours that the Goblin race was the next on the extinction list… Guards bring Griphook to face his accusers."

It was a few minutes before Griphook was dragged into the foyer and made to kneel in front of the Goblin leader. "Griphook, how came the sword of Gryffindor in to your possession?"

Griphook looked at Harry and then down at the sword he was holding. Defiantly he said "I took it from the human sire."

"Was it won in fair battle?" the leader asked quietly.

Griphook just repeated his words "I took it from the human; it is Goblin made and belongs to the Goblin nation sire."

The old leader looked at Griphook in disgust, "If that were so, how is it the human called the sword to its true owner and it now rests in his hands. I see now that Mr Potter speaks the truth on this matter, therefore I accept his words that he did not break into our vaults. His theft of the dragon was a necessity forced on him by your actions. The Galleons for the cost of a replacement Dragon, and the repairs that were required will come from your vault. Now Griphook there is the charge that you have dishonoured the Goblin race. What would you have done Mr Potter?"

Harry spoke tiredly "As I said before I will call down Goblin justice, not on the Goblin race, but on Griphook. I leave his punishment in the hands of the Goblin nation."

The Goblin leader looked again at the Goblin kneeling before him, "Take him away, he will face justice shortly." Four of the guards grabbed Griphook and dragged him from the foyer. "Now Mr Potter, I will see that your vaults are restored, while that happens perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of bracing tea. It will take a short while to correct things."

With out thinking Harry nodded to the Goblin and reached out for Hermione's hand, "We would appreciate that sir. It has been a rather tiring day."

While Harry and Hermione were talking to the Goblins in Gringotts, their friends from the DA were getting worried. They had no idea where Harry and Hermione had gone after leaving the hospital wing. No one had seen them and it had gradually penetrated the collective minds that they owed so much to the two teens they had not yet thanked, and they wanted to offer their thanks. After what had happened with Hermione revealing the vile crime done to her and Harry by the Weasley matriarch, and the revelation that Ron had deserted the other two yet again and had lived at his brother's house for some months, while his two supposed friends were out living rough and facing constant danger. Led people to ignore any contribution Ron may have made towards the final end of the evil dark lord, and the Weasley family were made to feel unwelcome in the castle.

Members of the DA were gathered in the Great Hall talking of beginning a search for the two heroes'. They were stopped in their tracks when Neville joined them from the hospital ward, where he had had some burns to his head healed. "They've done their part, now it is up to us to show it was not all in vain. Where ever they are, they are safe and do not need you lot pestering them. Let them take some time to rest and to recover, meanwhile let's show these adults that because of their failures, we in our generation are going to take the reins from them and put right the wrongs in this society they so willingly lived with. We can start by getting this old castle put back together. After that we will put the government to rights. Pureblood bigotry will no longer be tolerated and we will see that that change happens beginning today. Seamus, Katie, take some members and arrest the Malfoys, if they resist send them to Voldemort."

The rest of the few hours until dark plans were begun to repair the damage done in the battle. The house elves led by Kreacher were consulted on what needed to be done, what could be done by magic and what would need to be done by hand. The injured were cared for by anyone with a little healing experience, while others were preparing the classrooms that were not damaged, into makeshift dormitories. There would be a large number of tired and hurting people sleeping in the castle that night of the final battle. Burial of the dead would start at the week end.

Both Harry and Hermione had sat tiredly in the room at Gringotts and sipped the refreshing fresh tea that worked like a weak pepper up potion, while sharing with the elderly Goblin their actions over the past year. They neither embellished nor left out anything that they had been through. As they talked the time past them by almost unnoticed. They were disturbed almost two hours after entering the office by a Goblin accountant who came to inform them that Mr Potter's vaults had been restored to hold the original amount of value and property plus some due interest paid. Harry quickly discovered that with the Potter vault, the money he received from Sirius and his trust vault he was worth a little over 500,000 galleons in cash.

Having withdrawn five thousand pounds Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Gringotts and walked over to the Leaky Cauldron where they were almost mobbed by people wanting news. Having managed to escape the Wizarding world into the muggle world they wandered around looking for a café or somewhere they could get some food.

Sitting in a little café eating a delicious meal of fish and chips Harry suggested they go and check out Hermione's parents' house, just to make sure it was fit for the parents to return too.

"Harry that's the best idea you have had since you bopped that fool blocking the doorway to the exit of the Cauldron. What do you think… if the house is ok and hasn't been torched by the death eaters, what if we stay there a few days, get some of our strength back? We should also get our selves some decent clothes, I think. Most of mine are now worn out or no longer fit me." Hermione asked her eyes drooping a little.

"Yeah, why not? If the house is too damaged we can find a hotel close by and organise what ever repairs will be needed. So, you finished? I don't know about you but I am definitely ready for bed." He answered her standing up and going to the till at the counter to pay the bill.

Once out of the café they found a deserted alley and with Hermione calling on her reserves of energy she apparated them to the rear garden of her home. It was obvious straight away that the death eaters had indeed been to the house, although the damage was restricted to the windows being smashed along with the doors having been blown open. Suggesting that the death eaters did not complete their mission in the way they normally did.

Entering the house Hermione was pleased to see that there was no real damage to the inside of the house. The few pieces of furniture she had not shrunk and stowed in her amazing little beaded bag were still exactly where they had been left. Between them they decided that the death eaters must have been disturbed, most probably by some one who was armed and able to fight back, before they had chance to set the place on fire.

A quick look around they found that there was just one room that still had its windows, and oddly it was Hermione's room. Too tired to do anything else they took her old bed from the bag and after just a few minutes it was all set up as it had been when she lived there. The room looked as if Hermione had never left home.

Harry bid Hermione goodnight and walked out of the room, heading for the study where there was a rather ancient and really comfortable looking adjustable armchair. He had only reached the top of the stairs when Hermione called to him. "Harry, come back here. We can share the bed, there is no way I will be able to sleep if I can't hear you, not after listening to you when you slept so close to me for the past year. I need to know you are close."

He was far to tired to argue with her and he simply turned around and walked back into her room. By the time he had shut the door, Hermione was in the bed with the covers pulled over her. As he stood there looking at her she lifted the covers for him to join her. Not to many seconds later, Harry dressed only in his boxers was snuggling up to Hermione's back, she was only wearing her knickers and a tee shirt. Both of them were fast asleep within seconds of pulling the duvet cover over them.

It was almost one in the afternoon when Hermione woke; it took her mere moments to get her bearings. And just a few more moments when she had her first experience of the male problem referred to as 'morning wood'. She was surprised with herself when the thought of how nice it was to feel Harry pressing on her back that way flitted through her mind. Lying there with Harry firmly pressed against her back and his right arm draped around her, her left breast held in his warm and really comfortable hand, she thought of how she had not slept so well for almost two years. She lay there for another half hour enjoying the gentle breast massage she was receiving from the still sleeping man in her bed.

As was inevitable after a nights sleep she had to get up to use the loo, though reluctant she was forced by nature to get out of bed. Having carefully disengaged Harry from around her, she walked to the bathroom and with a few flicks of her wand she repaired the windows and cleaned the room. Some minutes later she was fully enjoying the hot shower she was having, thanks to a quickly inscribed rune she scribed on the pipe work, when she heard Harry's amused sounding voice come through the door, "Hermione do you need any help washing your hair?"

She chuckled as she called back to him jokingly "Only if you want to see me naked in here."

…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books

Warrior witch

Or alternative title 'Hermione's anger'

Harry, hearing the chuckle and the humour in her voice was not prepared for what he saw when he entered the bathroom. Hermione really was completely naked, standing in front of him in the curtainless shower. Instantly he tried to say he was sorry, that he thought she was just joking about being naked, but what came out of his mouth were the words, "God she's more beautiful and sexy than I had imagined."

Hermione was surprised to see him enter the room and was about to shout at him, but when she heard the words he stammered she changed her mind. That the man she was in love with had imagined her naked before was quite a turn on. "Well don't just stand there staring, oh and while you wash my hair you can help by getting some of the tangles untangled." She said as she hid her rapidly reddening face by bending her head forward a little and allowing her hair to fall forward.

It was a completely dazed state that Harry was in as he stepped into the shower behind her and absently lifted the shampoo bottle, poured out a measure and started to wash her hair. Hermione could not believe she had just said what she did. She could not believe that the man she was in love with was in the shower with her and was oh so gently washing her hair. Glancing quickly back at him through the corner of her eye she was surprised to see he was still wearing his boxers.

"Er Harry… don't you think you should remove your boxers before you step into the shower? It is after all a little unfair you still wearing something while I am completely naked," hearing nothing but silence she turned her head slightly to look him in the eye and saw that he was looking quite seriously at the tangled hair he was untangling. The look of utter concentration on his face as he carried out his task made her chuckle to her self. "Harry love… the boxers."

Harry's eyes snapped to hers, "Huh?" he asked sounding confused. "Boxers?"

"Oh come on Harry no need be shy, I've seen you a few times having a pee in the woods these past few months, so I've seen it before." she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Not like this you haven't, he whispered, then spoke a little more loudly "Hermione don't you have any idea just how beautiful and sexy you are?"

"Harry Boxers, and stop trying to change the subject, huh! Me beautiful, as if… Pull the other one." She retorted with a quiet little chuckle.

For reasons he did not understand he felt annoyed with her about what she said for a few seconds, and with a speed not expected in a shower cubicle he pulled his boxers off and threw them into the bath. "Well take a look at how much Harry Jr appreciates your beauty." He bit out and then instantly regretted it and turned red in the face.

Hermione hearing the bite in his tone turned and actually looked, with a loud gasp she said "I had no idea you would grow that big." As she looked at 'it' she had the urge to take hold of it and see what it felt like but she quashed the urge and turned away from him letting him finish washing her hair. She was thinking just how odd it was to be standing in her birthday suit sharing a shower with her best friend while he washed her hair and just how comfortable she felt with it, as though they had done this for years. Her thoughts came to a sudden stop when Harry spoke again.

"We should get married you know?"

"What?" she blurted out.

"Married you and me, I mean can you truly see either of us doing something like this with anyone else?" he sounded almost casual as though it was just an everyday thing he was suggesting. "If you think about it, having sex and some kids is about the only thing we haven't done together yet, and well this has to be close enough to having sex to count, don't you think?"

Hermione's mind was in a whirl for a short time as she realised the man she was in love with was asking her to marry him. "You want to marry me? You really want to marry me? She asked hoping he was serious.

Harry stopped threading his fingers through her hair feeling for any tangles that may be left. "Oh come on Hermione, who else in this world could I possibly want to ask to share my life, who in the entire world could even come close to replacing you as my anchor, my life, the mother of my children. Who in the entire world, both magical and muggle could I trust and love, even remotely as much as I do you? There is no one else, there never could be, we've been together for seven years now, so yes I'm asking you to marry me."

Before she knew what she was doing she turned around and leapt at him, saying 'yes' as she wrapped her legs around him and resting them on his hips. And then she was kissing him for all she was worth. It was as they broke the kiss to take a breath that she felt the position she had placed herself in. With her legs so tightly wrapped around him she had him trapped between them pressing hard into her lower stomach.

Harry wiped away any tension that may have developed when he said with an amused tone, "I dreamt for years of tickling your belly button you know… but in all those dreams I was tickling it from the inside."

Instead of doing what her first instinct was and leap away from him, she leaned in and kissed him again. As she pulled back from the kiss she whispered loud enough for him to hear quite clearly, "Soon love. You can touch my belly button on the inside soon."

Harry kissed her leisurely and then placed his lips against her ear, "Actually I want to… you know… wait until we are married, as powerful as we are I don't think the charm would be strong enough to overcome our combined magic. So in case you get pregnant easy like the fat Weasley bitch, I thought of as a mother figure, we should wait. We wouldn't want you getting married with a big bulge where your stomach should be would we?"

Hermione was truly shocked at the will power Harry was showing, there was no doubt at all that he found her sexy and wanted to go further, it was so obvious due to the look of desire in his eyes. Dropping her feet to the floor Hermione took the soap and after soaping her hands well she started to wash her new fiancé's back down. Ten minutes later they dressed and began to repair as much of the house as they could without arousing the suspicions' of the neighbours. The rest of the work they would hire a reputable builder to repair. By the time they were done both of them were emitting the sounds of hunger from their rumbling stomachs.

Hand in hand they took a walk to the local super market where Hermione helped Harry do the shopping. With two carrier bags full of the shopping weighing hardly anything at all, thanks to a surreptitiously placed weightless charm, she showed him around her home neighbourhood. The area was the sort of place where the Dursleys would even sell their precious Duddykins to live. The houses were all large and expensive looking from what Harry could tell, only being able to see the top floor of many of the houses over the tall hedges that seemed to surround every property.

Back at the Granger house Harry fired up the Aga cooking range and did the cooking while Hermione began to take household things from her bag and place them where they belonged. She was only half way through the house when Harry called her to the kitchen for their meal. Hermione took her seat at the table and looking at the food she wondered just how much Harry knew of food and nutrition. A few more meals like the one laid out in front of her would have them both one hundred percent fit again in just a month or so. Tasting the food actually increased her hunger a little, her eyes closed and she let out a small moan of enjoyment.

"Harry love, I might only kill those Dursleys the once, instead of the dozen or two ways I think they should die, they are after all responsible for your cooking skills, and boy your cooking is out of this world." she sighed taking another forkful of food. "You know Harry; you could teach the elves at Hogwarts a thing or two when it comes to cooking."

Having found the name of the builder her dad and their neighbours usually used Harry and Hermione spent the next month relaxing, visiting the local cinema, clubs and even a dance held at the town hall. Though Harry's dancing skills had not improved since their fourth year and the Yule Ball. For the entire month all they worried about was the builder who arrived at eight every day and left at five after showing them the work done that day. At the end of the month they paid the builder and thanked him profusely for repairing the damage done by vandals.

With some protection wards placed around the house, and their new clothes packed in a new suitcase each, wearing a disguise they paid a visit to Gringotts where Harry withdrew another five thousand five hundred pounds; from Gringotts they visited a jeweller's shop where Hermione chose her engagement ring. And then they set off for Australia and Hermione's parents.

A few surreptitious Confundus charms were cast to enable Harry to leave the country without a passport and they were soon high above the ocean heading south in search of the two older Grangers.

On the plane everything was going fine until Harry fell asleep, just five minutes later his gentle snores became almost whimpers and he began to shake as he sank into a nightmare. Hermione who had just begun to doze off quickly reached over and wrapped him in a hug, she was rather alarmed for a second as Harry stopped breathing but before she had time to even begin to panic he let out a rather contented sigh and was again sleeping peacefully. As she lay on her seat awkwardly reaching over to Harry, she began to think.

She could not remember either of them having had a bad nights sleep since they started to sleep together. She could not remember having a single nightmare since they had become a couple that day in the Great Hall. She could well remember the many sleepless nights in that tent, and quite a few before then. But sleeping with Harry cuddled up to her seemed to prevent the bad horror filled dreams, and it seemed that sleeping together affected Harry in the same way. She made a mental note to her self to ask him about it at some time in the future.

It was a small struggle but she managed while still holding Harry to lift the arm of the seat that separated them out of the way and that allowed her to get comfortable with her head resting on Harry's chest. She was soon falling asleep once again and a small smile resided on her lips.

On arriving in Australia they once again had to use several Confundus charms to get Harry through the customs and out of the airport. Standing out on the paving watching as people boarded the Taxi's and buses that were available they came upon their first problem. Transport, they knew the name of the small town Hermione had chosen to send her parents but they had no idea of how to get there.

With neither of them able to drive Harry made the decision to take a Taxi to a small local hotel, asking the driver for his help in finding one. The driver they chose was a quiet and thankfully honest man and he took them to a hotel close to where he lived and did not try to overcharge them. Having booked into the hotel the two of them again hand in hand took a walk around the local area, and eventually bought a map from a petrol station.

Back in the hotel room they worked out a route to get to the chosen town, which was almost four hundred miles away. Harry suggested that they make a holiday of it, and with what he thought a rather good idea he suggested that they buy two second hand mopeds, which they could surely obtain licences for. Hermione was not to happy with the idea, but taking a cab for a four hundred mile journey was really out of the question.

Two days later with their suitcases strapped to their newly bought Honda fifty cc mopeds they left the hotel and began their journey. When Harry had first suggested it, a steady ten or twelve hour journey on a moped or motor cycle did not seem to bad an idea. The actual travelling however soon became rather tedious. They were making about thirty miles an hour until they were out of the city, after that Harry had expected them to make much better time but it was not working out that way. As they rode along both of them kept seeing things that they wanted to take a better look at, and by the end of the day they had travelled less than half of the distance they had calculated for.

It was a very tired and aching young couple who booked into a roadside hotel at seven that first evening. Going to bed Hermione complained, "Some holiday Harry, it's like being on that darn hunt again."

"Tell me about it," he said in return as he cuddled up in his now usual place behind her. "I think maybe getting a bus might be far more comfortable, we can ask the guy at the desk about it in the morning."

They were woken up just two hours later by the sound of loud riotous music that was coming from the bar down stairs. "After grumbling a little Hermione cast a silencing spell around the room, and snuggling down again she whispered, "It's like being in one of those cheap movies, motor bikes, music, being woken up in the middle of the night. You are so right about getting a bus Harry, goodnight love." After that it took them both almost an hour to get back to sleep.

The next morning having had breakfast they were directed to a small wooden bench outside where they were assured they could catch the bus they needed. Seven hours later their mopeds shrunk and stored in plastic bags inside their suitcases they stepped down from the bus and looked around at what was supposed to be a small town. Hermione quickly realised it was far larger than it had appeared to be on the map she had used the year previous.

They had been in the town for five days; they had visited every business in the town to ask about her parents, after the local dentist said he had never heard of them. Sitting on a bench in the local park, Harry was trying to cheer Hermione up; she was feeling miserable not knowing where in this vast country her mum and dad had settled down, the prospect of never seeing her parents again seemed very real. They were both startled from their thoughts by an old aborigine who walked up to them and spoke to them quietly.

"I heard you are looking for the Wilkins. You won't find them here. You need to take the north road out of town, you'll find them with all the other Squibies, it's about twenty five miles to 'Wandless' from the edge of town. You'll find them there. Without waiting for them to reply the old man walked away and as he walked he seemed to just fade out of sight.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books

Warrior witch

Or alternative title 'Hermione's anger'

Driving along the almost straight road the two teens were enjoying the journey when out of nowhere a small town suddenly appeared right in front of them, almost like number 12 Grimmauld place in London did, Harry wondered if it was possible to place a whole town under a Fidelius charm, but then realised that they would have had to have been given the address by the secret keeper.

"It'll be that old guy that is the secret keeper, he must be able to see our aura or something, but how that would explain mum and dad being here eludes me." Hermione said as if reading his mind again.

"You know sweetheart it can be really spooky sometimes when we know what each other is thinking, or how we can have a complete conversation with a simple look." Harry said from along side her as they drove their Honda's onto the forecourt of a small garage.

Ten minutes later with direction from the attendant at the garage, Harry and Hermione parked outside a small dental surgery. Walking into the surgery they were greeted by the two people they had been looking for. Hermione using the words of a previously chosen sentence that would reverse the memory charm she had placed on her mum and dad said "Hello mummy Granger, hello daddy Granger, I'm baby Granger." She watched as her parents' eyes became unfocused for a few seconds, and then the light of recognition came into both sets of brown eyes.

Harry stood to one side as the Granger family were reunited. The obvious happiness expressed by Hermione made him feel almost as happy as she was. That the Grangers asked if they had done it and won the war, let him know that Hermione had not modified their memories without their permission, and that as usual her charms had worked perfectly made him smile warmly at his fiancée as she repeatedly hugged her two equally happy parents.

It was almost five minutes before Hermione suddenly turned to face Harry with a small look of horror on her face. "Oh Harry love, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you." She began.

Harry gave a little chuckle "Are you happy sweetheart?" he asked with a smile. Watching as she nodded her answer to him, he announce happily "Well then so am I." he then stepped forward a little gave her a kiss on her cheek, before saying "Now are you going to introduce me?"

Hermione pulled him into a hug before she announced proudly to her parents, "Mum Dad this is my fiancé, Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry waited for Hermione to release her hug before he shook hands with the two elder Grangers. "So fiancé, eh?" Richard Granger asked, "when did you two finally figure it out?"

Harry chuckled a little, "I'm afraid I am unable to reveal the information you are after, all I will say is, it was just after the final battle with Voldemort. I have nothing against Hermione revealing all to you if she wishes. Me I'm simply not brave enough." He looked at her again and let out another chuckle.

Harry was however quite shocked when Hermione grinned at him and said quite unashamedly "Harry was washing my hair for me in the shower when he announced we should get married, as if he was suggesting we should go to the shop." She then using her amazing memory told her mother and father exactly what had happened in the bathroom word for word from start to finish. The two older Grangers did not know whether they should be angry or whether they should laugh, however after a short time the laughter won the battle and the two adults had tears in their eyes as they imagined Harry's shock, and saw the look on his face as he stood watching them.

"So Hermione dear have you two set a date yet?" Helen, Hermione's mum asked.

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before answering, "Well I want it to be as soon as possible. After all when it is all said and done we have been together for seven years now, and Harry said he will not have sex with me before we get married. I know why he said that of course, he thinks our magic is far too strong for any contraceptives to work the first time we do it."

Harry and Richard were both red faced hearing Hermione speaking so openly about having sex, when Hermione carried on as if she had not noticed their blushing. "There is also the added bonus that I want to have all our children while we are still young, so that we get to spend far more time with them that way."

Helen Granger was having trouble not bursting into laughter having seen Hermione's sneaky wink at her when she had asked her question. "Right then Mr Potter, it would seem you are needed to provide me with some grand children in the very near future so have you thought of a date?"

Harry his face bright red answered "I just do as Hermione tells me." With those words said the four of them all burst out laughing.

"Harry son, I have to say you have earned some gold bonus points with me, for your stand on no sex before marriage. But you know as well as I do that my daughter having made up her mind about something will not rest until she has what she wants… that being you, I think maybe you and I should take a walk over to the church and see what arrangements can be made." Richard Granger said putting his arm loosely over Harry's shoulder he added looking at his wife "We should be back in about an hour."

Outside Richard looked at the young man who was to become his son in law, which was something he had been expecting for the past five years, and said "Harry I think our women were trying to prank us. Now if you are serious about marrying my daughter you have my blessing and I think we should call their bluff and set up the wedding date with the mayor. He's one of the few here who can actually use his magic."

Harry was wearing a huge smile as they made their way back to the Grangers place. They had managed to talk the mayor into performing a Wizarding wedding at the weekend, which gave the women just three days to prepare. They had also arranged for a full muggle wedding at the end of the following month, but they would reveal that piece of news later. They were not however prepared for the excitement that their news caused with the two women. They had expected excuses to put it all off a short time to give the two women time to organise a huge wedding and reception.

Hermione was almost jumping in joy as they told her that her dreams would come true in just three days time. Helen was happily excited by the thoughts of taking her only child shopping for a wedding dress. Which they would obviously have to do over in the muggle town. Giving them two full days to do nothing but shopping.

Sunday morning the two older Grangers and Harry made their way to the local church. Leaving Hermione at home with the two women, friends of the Grangers, who were to be her magical witnesses. Half way through the slightly normal boring Sunday service the minister announced that they were to be having a wedding at the end of his reading. There was a swift change in the atmosphere in the church at the idea of a wedding and a reason for a celebration.

As the service stretched on Harry was starting to worry and began fidgeting, he could not figure out why Hermione had not yet arrived and the thought that something must have happened to her was getting more persistent. Finally he had reached the stage where he could no longer just sit there wondering what had happened to her. By then the minister was reading something though Harry was paying no attention at all. As he stood up to go and look for her he became aware that there was music playing and then the doors opened and there stood Hermione in a beautiful white wedding dress. The two witches with her waited patiently behind her as Richard made his way to his daughter.

Harry felt as if he was in a dream. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was slowly walking toward him, a huge smile on her face. Suddenly he found him self being pulled to the front to stand in front of the mayor. The whole ceremony seemed like a surreal dream to him. And he wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful woman becoming his wife. He said his vows with such sincerity that it had brought tears to the eyes of all the women and quite a few of the men in the congregation.

The celebration began almost immediately as the church goers began to party on the lawn in front of the church, Harry had no idea where all the beer had appeared from. The Grangers and the newly wed Potters joined in the impromptu party for a while before leaving the church yard and returning to the Grangers home. It was with some surprise that Harry and Hermione Potter were welcomed into the house by two people they would have never imagined being in Australia.

Opening the door Richard nodded for Harry and Hermione to enter first. Harry with another nod of the head from his new father in law lifted Hermione off her feet and in the age old traditional way he carried her over the threshold.

Setting Hermione down his head shot up at the voice he heard. "Hello Potters." Standing just inside the living room stood Luna Lovegood, she was accompanied by Neville Longbottom. The reunion of the old friends was an occasion of real joy, Harry and Hermione were eager to know how come their two most trusted friends were at the house and why they had not been to the church.

Luna looked dreamily at Neville before she answered the questions. "Apparently the evening that you arranged the wedding, Mr. Granger contacted someone on your town council, he in turn called in a favour with the Australian ministry, who in turn got on to Kingsley who had us brought here. Sadly we did not quite make it in time for the ceremony; we have only been here for around fifteen minutes. Sad really, as I was hoping that you would have chosen my darling fiancé as your best man. Still never mind that we made it and we should go out and join in the party."

Harry looked at Neville, "You asked her then?"

Neville just nodded and wrapped his arm around Luna. "Celebration time Harry, come on." With that he turned and led them all out to the back garden where they found all the people the Grangers had befriended since their arrival in the town. The Potters were introduced to eighteen people they had not met before and reintroduced to the rest of the guests who were all Wandless residents.

With the introductions over the Potter reception party got under way. Helen told Hermione that she was a little sad that they could not invite any of their family over, but was determined that she would invite some of their close relatives for the muggle wedding.

Later that night Hermione was filled with excitement, enthusiasm, love and lust as Harry made her his as they consummated their union. Despite all she had read she had no idea what to really expect from having something she thought far too huge to fit, entering where nothing had ever been before. As she came down from her first orgasm the odd thought 'Harry Jr touched every nerve in me, as well as my belly button' flitted through her mind and huge grin broke out on her face as she looked up at Harry. "Do that to me again my lover."

Not wanting to disappoint his bride he did as she asked, several times before they fell asleep still physically joined. It was just about the best night either of them had ever had and the next day saw them sleeping in till well past noon.

When they both finally rose from the bed and went to take their morning shower, Hermione finally got what she had wanted that first time they had shared a shower. It was a very happy couple that dried off and then went in search of some food.

While cooking their food his thoughts drifted to earlier and how hearing her scream his name so loud made Harry thank the heavens above that the Grangers were at work in the surgery. He had never in his life felt as he felt that day while serving a piping hot dish of food to the woman who had made him a man. They ate breakfast in a contented silence, sitting holding hands and occasionally exchanging gentle kisses.

"You know Harry; I always thought all the tales about just how good sex could be was all hype spread about by men. I can honestly tell you I never, not even in my wildest dreams thought it could be so good. You my husband are one hell of a lover, and those witches of Hogwarts have no idea what they have missed out on." Hermione told him as she sipped the last of her tea.

A little later as they walked around the town, getting a few happy and often suggestive greetings Hermione wondered how long it would be before she got pregnant. She had not been worried about being like Molly Weasley, getting pregnant at the drop of a hat, thinking she would be more like her mother who had had a hard time getting pregnant. Her mum telling her it took a little over five years before she was conceived had stuck in her mind. Having thought about it for a while she decided to share the thought with Harry.

"Hermione love, I think you are wrong to be thinking that way, every woman is different but if it does take that long, will we love our children differently in any way, will it matter to us anyway when they arrive?" was his answer.

No longer feeling worried about Harry's desire to have a family making him change his mind about her, she was able to relax again and enjoy their stroll. Learning about their new home.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books

Warrior witch

Or alternative title 'Hermione's anger'

Nine days after the wedding, at Helens suggestion the Grangers, Potters, Neville, and Luna visited the muggle town. Having wandered around and done some shopping so that Luna and Neville could buy some small gifts to take back with them, the six of them turned into a quiet alley so that they could apparate home.

Caught completely unaware Harry, Neville, and Richard suddenly hit from behind by stunning spells fell to the ground unconscious. Helen let out a frightened scream while both Luna and Hermione drew their wands and spun around in one smooth action. What they found them selves facing were the Weasley men, Ron, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill.

Ron was gloating, "See I told you it was worth waiting around, knew that squib Longbottom couldn't have gone far." He said to his brothers. Then he set his eyes on Hermione. "Hello Granger, you didn't honestly think I would let you go did you. Did you honestly think that after all the trouble I went to feeding you those potions that I would not want the pay off. My dear brothers here are with me to help and wanting some revenge for what you did getting our mother sent to Azkaban. I promised them that I would share you with them." He then started to laugh as he levelled his wand at her.

Considering they were out numbered and had Helen and the fallen men to protect Luna was surprisingly calm as she stepped over to Helen and placed an arm around her shoulder. Then turning to Ron she spoke quite clearly. "You know Ronald, I have always known that you could be a little stupid at times, but I never dreamed that your brothers could be just as stupid as you. Have you forgotten the last battle when Hermione killed all those death eaters while still keeping Bella on the hop, and then killing the psychotic bitch? Come Helen you should watch this it will be rather fun watching the Weasleys fight a rather angry and pregnant Mrs Potter.

Ron looked at Luna horrified at what she had said and yelled at her "PREGNANT? POTTER? What the hell do you mean pregnant?"

Having caused the distraction Hermione needed, Luna never got the chance to answer Ron as Hermione let out her battle cry, and just seconds later five very seriously injured and castrated Weasley's were screaming in pain. Hermione collected their fallen wands, having to shake two of the five severed hands from the wands. Still seething she glared at Ron, "You had better have a portkey to activate Weasel, I'll give you just five seconds to get out of my sight then I will let loose my anger. I guarantee you won't survive it."

The other Weasleys who had never faced Hermione's real anger before all vanished, rapidly followed by Ron, none of them needing a second telling. Luna then revived their three men and helping them to their feet she answered their questions about what had happened in her own interesting way. "Oh we were visited by the Weasley brothers, It appears they are quite good with stunning spells to someone's back, they've gone now. Hermione sent them away but made them leave a small gift behind for you." She said pointing at the five hands on the ground.

"Are those…" Richard started to ask pointing at something close to the hands.

Luna smiled at him, "Hmm, Hermione seemed to think they would not need them anymore."

Neville looked at Hermione his eyes wide "You cut off their danglies?"

"Neville you were there in the Great hall when I told him what I would do," Hermione said putting her wand away as Harry placed his arm around her.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Yes love, I'm fine though I can't say the same for Ron and co." Hermione said with a wicked grin as she watched a dog grab Ron's dangly bits and run off with them.

Neville was still looking at Hermione in awe "Harry your wife cut off their dangly bits, I only hope I never have to face Hermione's anger."

Luna looked a little worried at something as she looked at her best female friend, "I'm so sorry Hermione they must have followed us here."

Hermione with another wicked grin answered the little blond "Don't worry Luna, seems to me the Weasleys got some free education today thanks to you. Hopefully they just learned what an error it is to threaten a Potter." She then let out a chuckle. "I so wanted to do that back at Hogwarts, with that free lesson today I don't think Ron will ever think of sharing any female with his brothers ever again. Come to think of it, I don't suppose they would be interested."

With a flick of her wand Hermione disposed of the bits that the Weasleys left behind and then taking Hold of her mother while Harry took hold of Richard the six of them vanished from the alley. They would be a lot more careful in future even when wandering around the town.

At the portkey arrivals point at the ministry of magic in London there was quite a stir when five Weasley men arrived all bleeding profusely, their wand hands gone as well as their wedding tackle. The attendant on duty could think of only one way to stop the brothers from bleeding to death on his previously nice clean floor, he quickly cauterised their wounds, and then sent for the Aurors.

The brothers after a short visit to St Mungo's, where only their damaged trousers could be repaired, were all taken to the DMLE offices where they were questioned about their injuries. Getting five different stories Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to question them under Veritaserum. By the time the first of them, who just happened to be Ron, had been questioned the five brothers were charged with actual assault on two national hero's, attempted kidnapping of a national hero, and attempted rape of a national hero. The five brothers would find themselves spending a long time in the same place as their mother and the remaining Dementors.

Fleur discovering what her husband had tried to do very quickly divorced him.

Penelope Clearwater being informed by Fleur what had happened sent her engagement ring back to Percy at Azkaban.

Alicia sent George a letter breaking up with him.

And Arthur Weasley with support from his daughter, who only wanted Harry to be happy, disowned his sons. Leaving Ginny as his sole heir, noting to her that her brothers would no longer be able to carry on the family name any more than she could.

Arriving back at 'Wandless', Helen remembered something that Luna had said and as they walked to their home she decided to ask why she said it. "Luna dear, you said Hermione is pregnant, why?"

Luna gave her host an odd look, "She has two auras, though the one around her tummy is very tiny."

It was a happily surprised group of people who entered the Granger house. "I wonder if the healers have thought of using such a method to find out if a witch is pregnant." Neville said absently. Being a pureblood who spent a lot of time around St Mungo's he had heard of several healers losing a baby through very early miscarriage. It just seemed to him that their losing their babies could be avoided if they knew they were pregnant early and knew not to handle certain plants or potions. They would know if they were tested weekly for a second aura. It would cost nothing but a minute or two of their time. He made a mental note to himself to talk to some of the healers he knew.

Luna looked at him in thought for a while, "I always thought that checking for an aura was what they did."

"Neville looked at her quite seriously, "No sweet, what they check for is detectable hormone changes, usually they can't detect any earlier than 16 to 18 days after conception." He said getting some admiring looks from the women. "What?" he asked when he noticed the way they were looking at him.

"You seem to know quite a lot Nev," Harry said surprised that his friend should know such things.

"Yeah, well I haven't been able to choose between healing and Herbology yet, though I am leaning a little more toward being a paediatrician since Luna and I got together." The usually shy teen answered. "I have been taking healing lessons since Hermione got hit in the DOM at the ministry. Which scared the life out of me, I knew if she was dead we were all doomed, you would have simply up and left magic behind. I knew you would."

"You know Neville, I can see you as a healer, and I think you would be a great one." Hermione told him while rubbing her stomach.

Luna had a dreamy look in her eye "Hermione I am happy to have found the father of my children." She suddenly commented, making Neville blush.

"Yeah Luna you got a keeper as they say." Harry said with a chuckle, "come on lets get something to eat."

On their arrival back in Britain Neville and Luna gave evidence against the Weasleys, which brought Hermione even more admiration from witches the world over, and it also brought her respect from all wizards. Albeit some only offered a begrudging respect. No one in the magical world ever wanted to face the witch who had killed all those death eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange at the same time, and had taken down five armed men who all had their wands pointed at her, in as many seconds, nor did any ever want to face Hermione's anger. The story of the warrior witch who took on disarmed and seriously injured five wizards in as many seconds was passed down to young boys from then on as a warning. 'Never, ever, anger a warrior witch', was a new saying, which led to a new legend that was born in the magical world, and fictional stories of The Warrior Witch Hermione and her exploits would be written and published for centuries to come.

Luna was proved right about Hermione being pregnant a week after the young couple Neville and Luna had returned to Britain. Two extremely happy parents to be talked with the elder Grangers and between them they decided that they would stay in Wandless the town of Squibies. Harry had his accounts transferred to the local Gringotts branch and they bought a nice little house, which was chosen by Hermione. They applied for and were granted citizenship of magical Australia and they quickly settled down in their new home.

Hermione wanting to know asked how her parents came to be living in Wandless. Helen told the tale of getting off the bus and taking a walk around trying to find a small hotel. "We met an old aborigine fellow and asked him about a good place to stay, after a short conversation he told us we should come here and set up a surgery. He even arranged for the local Wandless taxi company to send someone to pick us up. After that everything fell into place, there was an old surgery that had closed down some twenty years ago, when the old dentist died. We were able to buy it fairly cheap and we had our first customer within minutes of opening that first day. Seems a dentist was really needed here and so here we are."

Harry was fascinated by the name given to the people of Wandless and made it his business to find out why they were so named. What he discovered was quite a shock for him and Hermione. Squibies as the aborigine's called them were not Squibs as Harry suspected. They were in fact Muggle born witches and wizards whose magical core had somehow become damaged well before they reached school age. Most had a core connection damaged sometime in their first year after birth.

Squibs were what would have been the magical equivalent of Squibies with damaged cores except it seemed from the evidence they had, the Squibs core was always destroyed, and not just damaged, sometime before birth. The only theory they had was the extra damage came from the inbreeding of the magical families.

Harry sitting reading the only book on Squibies he could find pointed out that Hermione was in actual fact a pureblood, because despite their cores being damaged so that they could not be accessed, both the Grangers did indeed have magical cores. After thinking about it for several days Harry sent a copy of the book to Neville and asked him if he could discover if there was any way to restore a damaged magical core connection. He had a small hope that Neville would find something to help Helen and Richard, using the vast resources in Britain that were not available to Hermione or anyone else in Wandless.

Neville sent a reply back that Harry had peeked his curiosity and he was going to try and do some research into the subject, and his fiancée Luna was going to help as it seemed like an intriguing thing to work on. After that letter from Neville, Harry put the problem of Squibies to the back of his mind for a while.

It was two months almost to the day they arrived in their new home when Harry James Potter stood in the church in the muggle town, with his best man Neville stood at his side. On the grooms side of the aisle sat some of the muggle borns and half bloods he had met and fought with at Hogwarts. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Dennis Creevey and a few others. With them sat Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, with Harry and Hermione's godson Teddy. Susan Bones, and a guest they had not expected but welcomed anyway, Daphne Greengrass, who ended up staying in Wandless with them. On the other side of the aisle sat Hermione's aunts, uncles, cousins, and old family friends. None of whom Harry knew. All but one of the guests were there thanks to Harry and Hermione paying for their fare and hotel stay.

Hermione walked down the aisle on her fathers arm, wearing the same wedding dress she had worn at their magical wedding. Once again the sight of her looking so beautiful made Harry thank all the heavens for such a wonderful woman choosing him. He drifted through the ceremony basking in her beauty and grace. Once again the vows they said brought tears to those listening as they were spoken so sincerely and showing such deep love.

Harry only had eyes for his wife and was quite surprised when he noticed Luna, he had of course known she was Hermione's maid of honour but he had not noticed her at all when Hermione had walked down the aisle. He only noticed her when Hermione told him he had to dance with the maid of honour. As they danced he apologised for ignoring her earlier but all Luna did was chuckle and nod her head in understanding.

The reception after was an amazing success with no one getting too drunk and everyone on their best behaviour. Minerva McGonagall congratulated them both and expressed her disappointment at not being at their magical wedding. As Minerva walked away to join in with the other guests they were surprised when they were joined by Daphne who had paid her own fare. That she asked them if they were happy living in this new country, and if they could recommend some places to her to look at with the idea of staying, came as a really big surprise.

Daphne explained to Hermione that she was so sick of the bigotry and the snobbery in magical Britain, her father was trying to arrange a contract with the Malfoys and she was ready to give up magic for good, and learn to live in the muggle world before she agreed to that. Hermione asked her to stay to the end of the celebrations and they took her with them to Wandless. They were met on the outskirts of the town by the old secret keeper who seemed to visually inspect Daphne for several minutes before he welcomed her to Wandless. It was a surprised young woman who turned around to see the town appearing from nowhere.

Together Harry and Hermione bought a small book shop in the muggle town, and added to it a small internet café that were just becoming popular. Harry also offered a rare book search option. Six months after opening the shop was doing extremely well thanks mainly to Hermione's amazing knowledge of books, both muggle and magical. The search option was also becoming popular, and the reputation of the JHP book store began to spread.

Harry found running a bookstore with his wife slowly changed his reading habits, and it was not long after opening the store that he pleased Hermione enough for her to completely wear him out in bed the night he began to read Hogwarts a History.

Keeping up their regular correspondence with Neville and Luna, Harry and Hermione began to learn of the manipulation of Dumbledore. It was revealed in a Gringotts audit after the death of a Goblin, when a file of documents was unveiled in the possession of the Goblin named Griphook, that Dumbledore had illegally sealed the Potter wills, it was also revealed that Dumbledore had actually been one of the witnesses to sign the will. According to the Potter wills, Harry James Potter in the event of his parents' untimely death was to be placed under the guardianship of Amelia Bones, or Andromeda Tonks who were both close family members. Both witches were first cousins on James side. There was quite an out cry in the new ministry when Harry's past was revealed.

Vernon and Petunia were arrested and after a session of questioning under Veritaserum found them selves sentenced to fifteen years in the local muggle prison. Thanks to a treaty with the crown which allowed the prosecution, sentencing, and incarceration of muggles by the Wizengamot for crimes against a magical being.

According to Neville's latest letter so much had been discovered about Dumbledore that all civic monuments to him were to be removed. As was his name from amongst the recipients of the Order of Merlin, the old man was being classed as a very dark wizard. Harry really did not want to believe it but the evidence was there and he could see how his life had been lived as a puppet of the old man.

Harry stood looking out of the window and thought about his past year, and he remembered there had been a time not so long ago he was convinced he would never have a future and now he was so happy he could scream it from the rooftops of every building in town.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books

Warrior witch

Or alternative title 'Hermione's anger'

The next few months had passed by peace fully Hermione had become friends with Daphne and she had begun to help out at the muggle book store as she learned more about the ways of the people she had always been kept away from. Harry sat in the office of their small newly acquired book store in Wandless and began to read the latest letter from Neville. The letter began with Neville thanking Harry profusely for sending him the info on the so called Squibies. According to Neville his research into magical cores and the damaged connections that were apparently mental connections, had led him to discover a way to partially cure his parents, enough for them to become almost completely healed though they would be little more than Squibs. His mum and dad would be back at the Longbottom family home by the time the letter reached Australia.

It was as he read the letter that he was disturbed by Hermione calling him "Harry love, it's time, my waters just broke."

Normally Harry may not have panicked at those few words, but his wife was Hermione Jane Potter and she had decided against his wishes, to have her children at home and not at the local hospital. Leaving the office helping her into the car and driving the two streets to their home was no real problem, her water having just broken gave him time to reach home and help Hermione to their bed before the real panic set in.

Everything they had practised for this event, every memory of what he was to do seemed to have taken a holiday from his brain, and he started to rush around between the kitchen living room and study in search of the note book he had from Hermione with all the reminders of who to contact in it. The fact, as he discovered after the event, that it was in his pocket he would keep as a personal secret.

After ten minutes of fruitless searching he gave up and phoned the dental surgery and when Helen answered and said "hello can I help you?"

Harry's reply was "Help its happening."

"Harry dear do calm down, I take it Hermione is in labour?"

"Er… yes… no… I don't know… her waters broke, what do I do?" he asked the panic obvious in his voice.

"Harry, first you need to calm down. Have you phoned madam Greyshaw yet?"

"Who… oh the healer no not yet," without thinking Harry hung up on Helen and dialled madam Greyshaw who only lived just across the street. It was with great relief when the healer answered on the second ring.

Ten minutes later Helen had arrived at the Potter house and was talking to Harry while madam Greyshaw was upstairs in the bedroom talking to Hermione.

Helen quickly discovered the reason behind Harry's panic, he had been listening to tales of witches whose magic went haywire during child birth, some even damaging the room they were in. As Hermione was just about the most powerful witch since Rowena Ravenclaw a thousand years before he was scared Hermione might hurt either herself the healer or even the neighbours.

"Harry dear, you go upstairs and hold Hermione's hand, help her through this, show her you are with her and give all the support you can. I'll see to everything else okay. Oh and don't worry too much about any threats she might make." Helen told him with a warm smile. She remembered Richard panicking just the same when Hermione was born.

Five hours later and more insults and threats than he had ever had before Harry looked on his daughter Charlotte Roseanne for the first time with tears in his eyes. Looking at the little girl he felt so proud of his wife. Walking out of the room with her in his arms to show to the people waiting at the bottom of the stairs gave such a tremendously warm feeling he couldn't hold the tears back.

With Richard accompanying him Harry returned his daughter upstairs to the waiting healer, who placed the small bundle into a little cot at the side of the bed, he walked back out of the door and down to the study where he began to contemplate some of the things that Hermione had screamed at him during her contractions. He could not help wondering if there was any truth in some of the things she had said to him, or if she actually meant any of them, and how the hell was she going to wrap his wily around his neck and choke him with it.

Hermione had fallen asleep very soon after the birth was over so she did not know that Harry had been left alone to sit and brood. That he would actually leave the room to be alone after all the excitement was over was something she had forgotten about. It was what he had always done at the end of one of their adventures. As she looked around the bedroom at the different people, her mother, her father, the healer, and two of her friends from across the street and Daphne she wondered where Harry was. It was then that she started to remember some of the awful things she had said to him over the past few hours.

"Dad, where's Harry?" she asked getting worried.

Richard looked around the room, "Sorry dear I don't know," he answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Mum how long was I asleep?" she asked her mother a little fear in her voice.

"Not long dear, about two hours is all, why?" Helen asked sensing Hermione's worry.

"Oh God, don't tell me Harry has been all alone for two hours?" she asked really worried.

"Is there anything wrong love?" Helen wanted to know as everyone picked up on Hermione's worry.

"Yes mum, oh I pray to all the gods there is he hasn't left to go wandering or he'll be gone for hours. Dad find Harry tell him I need to see him." she said rather quickly.

"Hermione dear you are beginning to scare me what's going on?" Helen was beginning to feel the worry getting stronger.

"Mum all those things I said, all those threats, shit, I should have been silenced." Hermione was near to tears as she remembered more of the things she had said.

"Hermione, all women say things they don't mean when they give birth just like I told Harry." Helen said not understanding.

Just then Richard led a rather bedraggled looking Harry into the room. Hermione burst out in to tears holding out her arms to him. Harry wondering what was going on rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Harry where were you? I… I was worried." Hermione asked holding him tight despite still feeling tired.

"I went down to the study, almost fell asleep till the old secret keeper came calling. He wanted to know Charlotte's name for his list. He's an interesting fellow, some of the things he told me about when his wife was giving birth. You know he had fourteen, fourteen sons and daughters and he said his wife came up with new names to call him and new ways of causing him pain every single time." Harry said getting the feeling everyone was expecting something more from him.

Hermione let out a chuckle "I love you so very much Harry James Potter," she said with some amusement in her voice. While silently promising to give the old guy a kiss on his cheek for his help, which she was certain was quite deliberate.

"Oh so you wont be wrapping my wily around my neck and choking me with it then?" Harry asked sounding quite serious. "Because I've been wondering how you would do that." He ended with a small chuckle.

She couldn't resist the love for him she felt in that moment and pulled him into a deep kiss whispering to him just before their lips met, "It won't belong before you can touch my belly button on the inside again my lover."

Harry and Hermione had settled well in Wandless, there was absolutely no bigotry and any crimes were petty ones. No one's life was in danger and no one man made the laws. Each and every resident was entitled to a vote on any changes and they rarely missed voting. The two schools were run on a grading system, with four streams in each year, known as simply A, B, C, or D. The top class was the A stream where the most intelligent were placed and the D stream where the students who needed most help were placed, all the students could, through hard work, work their way to a higher stream.

One thing that Hermione truly liked was that even the Goblins and elves were accepted in Wandless as equals. It was the sort of world Hermione had dreamed of bringing up her family in, so she was not happy when the first delegation from Britain came to ask them to return and help out with the control of the new government.

Harry's first question to them was "Has Hogwarts changed?"

He was met with some strange looks none of those sent to try to talk him into going back had any idea what he meant. Hermione turned to the six people all of whom she knew and said "What my husband wants to know is, is Hogwarts still divided into four houses?"

When they answered that yes it was, because it was always that way. Harry simply told them to go home and sort it themselves, "I'm not interested in living in a country that divides the future population in to four different factions while they are still too young to make such a choice. The fact that it has always been that way and you all accepting it and continuing it, is what got you all into the mess you are in. Until you can stop living in the past you will never change the future."

Between the birth of Charlotte and her first birthday seven different delegations had arrived from Britain, the last one had even offered them a large sum of money and jobs at the ministry to return. Each and every delegation received the same answers. Stop living in the past and upholding traditions because it had always been that way, then and only then would they even consider returning, and then only for a holiday to see how things were working.

Hermione was out taking Charlotte on her first visit to the outside world when she met up with Daphne, who was accompanied by a handsome young man who she introduced as Philip, he was a Squibie who lived in a flat next door to where Daphne lived. While they talked Hermione could see that the beautiful former ice queen of Hogwarts was falling in love and she chuckled silently to her self. '_If all those wizards whose tongues had hung out and they drooled over her as they watched the almost perfect beauty walk past them with her cold icy stare, could see her now what would they all say, I wonder?'_

After inviting both Daphne and her boyfriend over for dinner one night the two witches from enemy houses of Hogwarts hugged warmly as they said goodbye and see you later. They parted thinking of each other as friends. Hermione made her way to the book store eager to relate her news about Daphne to Harry.

Dinner with Daphne and Philip had taken place on the following Friday and they all enjoyed each others company so much that they decided to make a regular thing of it. It was not long before Harry and Philip became best friends, Hermione and Daphne also became very close friends. The three ex Hogwarts students regaled Philip with tales of the magical school and his most popular comment about the Gryffindors adventures was "Bloody glad I wasn't there." To which both Daphne and Hermione would say in unison "Language Philip!"

Harry and Hermione were best man and maid of honour at Daphne and Philips wedding which was a mix of both muggle and magical, and was also just a small occasion, where only guests from Wandless were invited, with just one exception. Daphne's sister Astoria was invited though she did not show up. They learned that she had married Draco Malfoy who, along with his parents, had some how managed to avoid being charged with any crimes and gain his freedom and was still a pureblood pain in the butt.

The seventh and last Delegation from Britain arrived on Charlotte's first birthday. They did not get to stay around for very long especially when one of the wizards was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Their very presence annoyed Hermione, so when Lucius got half way through calling her a mudblood he found out exactly why it was not wise to anger the warrior witch.

Ten wizards were returned to Britain, bound and gagged with spells so powerful it took four wizards working together to cancel the binding spell. Stuck to the forehead of Cormack McClagen was a note to the Wizengamot which contained a written warning which stated. '_Harry and Hermione Potter have both sworn to never live in a country that allows filth like a Malfoy to walk around freely. Try talking to us again at your own peril'_

Lucius Malfoy returned to Britain completely bald and highly visible words inscribed into his forehead. There were the words 'murderer' and 'Rapist'. And no matter what they tried no one could either counter the spell used or cover the words with make up. Lucius's demands that something be done to avenge the insult to him and the Malfoy name were greeted with laughter and derision, everyone pointing out his stupidity in insulting the most powerful witch alive. It was decided by the Wizengamot to leave the Potters alone in the future. That decision was of course made far too late.

Lucius Malfoy however was far too stupid to let go of things while he still could. Angry at being laughed at he began planning on getting his revenge by kidnapping Potters daughter and making them return to Britain so he could spend the next several years extracting his revenge on the mudblood who had dared to insult his family name and to disfigure him. As was normal for Lucius Malfoy he forgot some very important things.

The first thing he should have remembered was Hermione's reputation was well deserved, and he soon found that not even the criminal element of the British Wizarding world were willing to go up against her even if her husband was out of the picture which he most obviously was not.

The second thing he should have remembered was that his son's wife's sister was the best friend of Hermione Potter. And almost an aunt too little Charlotte Potter. Astoria who had married by contract a supposedly changed Draco had soon come to realise her mistake when he would not allow her to go to her only sisters wedding because she was marrying a filthy muggle. Lucius had trained his son to well in the way of bigotry for him to change.

The third thing he should have remembered was what had happened to the five Weasley brothers who were all far better wizards than he was, when they went up against Hermione Jane Potter.

The fourth thing he should have remembered was something that most people know for a fact. A mother fighting to protect her child can be a truly formidable opponent, without all of the power that Hermione Potter possessed.

It might have helped him if he had remembered that every plot and plan he had tried against them since they were eleven years old had failed in a most humiliating fashion. Which had often made him a laughing stock, and always cost him in large amounts of gold, having to bribe his way out of the many charges he would have faced.

There were several things that he should have remembered but neither he nor his wife or son remembered the saying 'Never. Ever, anger the warrior witch' so his planning continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books

Warrior witch

Or alternative title 'Hermione's anger'

Daphne was quite surprised when she received a letter from her sister that was delivered in person by her sister. In the letter Astoria told of Draco's father working on a plot to kidnap Charlotte. The reason Astoria gave Daphne a letter was quite simple. Draco had her under an oath to never talk or send owls to anyone about what he or his father did. Nothing in the oath stopped her from delivering written information in person. Daphne having read it immediately took Astoria and the letter to Hermione who after reading it decided that quite a few people would benefit if one of the last few death eaters went to join his former master. Lucius attempt to kidnap the daughter of Hermione Potter was doomed to fail before he even began thinking about it, Daphne thought when seeing the look in Hermione's eye.

Lucius Malfoy had tried every one he knew in the criminal underworld of magical Britain but could get no one interested in helping him once the name Potter was mentioned, so it was just him, his son Draco and his long suffering wife who arrived in the muggle town. They spent days asking around for information about Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Daphne Greengrass "Never heard of em mate," was the continuous reply.

Six days after arriving in the muggle town, Lucius was walking down the main street with his family, each of them complaining about having to be so close to muggle filth when he spotted a young woman he knew quite well. Across the road doing a little window shopping while pushing along a child's buggy was Daphne Greengrass. Draco cheered Lucius up when he commented that according to Astoria, Daphne had not yet had a baby, and being best friends with the Granger whore it had to be the Potter brat she had with her.

The three much happier Malfoys who stood out like beacons in the muggle town carefully, or so they thought, followed Daphne along the main road waiting for an opportunity to snatch the Potter brat and make a get away. A Huge smile graced Lucius face when Daphne turned into an alley only fifty feet in front of them. Rushing around the corner so they did not lose sight of her and almost running into the alley Lucius Malfoy came to a very sudden painful stop. Looking down at what had been his pristine white shirt he could see a small patch of blood beginning to spread where the pain was emanating from. Looking along the thin piece of wood that he had run into with enough force to actually pierce his skin and was the source of his sudden pain, he first saw a dainty hand that was attached to a very feminine arm at the end of which was a very angry Hermione Potter.

The voice that came from behind the Malfoys actually had the effect of making Draco wet himself it was so cold. "Once again dear you were quite right. Death eaters have no brains what so ever." Harry said very calmly.

Daphne chuckled standing behind Hermione. "Harry don't you mean Malfoys have no brains between them."

A voice that the Malfoys recognised but could not see the owner of said "You know sis, there is one Malfoy who doesn't fit that description."

Daphne looked over Hermione's shoulder to where Harry stood with a female companion "Ah but Tory love, you never were a Malfoy. Father selling you to this filth does not change who you really are."

Astoria Malfoy, Daphne's sister developed a huge smile "Yes you're right Daph, and I suspect that in just a few more minutes I am no longer going to be a Malfoy. I am so glad they walked right into this little trap you set up."

Lucius shaking with fear tried to bluster his way out of what he knew to be a deathly situation. "Remove your wand you filthy bitch."

Hermione who had not said a word growled angrily and the glare in her eyes increased as she fought the urge to spread Lucius all over the alley with a Reducto spell. It was Harry's voice that saved the alley from becoming a bloody mess and denied the local wild creatures a fresh meal.

Harry gave a little chuckle "Oh now that was not wise Lucy, not wise at all, we were going to give you a chance by simply obliviating you and leaving you to the muggles. Now you have really pissed off my lady wife, I think we will have to use a portkey to get rid of you a little more permanently as she first suggested." He stepped up to the three Malfoys and as he watched Hermione gave a small wave of her hand and the Malfoys slammed into each other and found themselves stuck together back to back.

Lucius didn't think being sent somewhere by portkey was exactly a scary thought, he would soon apparate back with his wand out and a spell on his lips and catch the idiot Potter brat and his whore unawares.

Harry opened Draco's hand and placed a small empty matchbox in it which stuck quite firmly. "Now you should have had more sense than to try to kidnap the baby of the most intelligent person you could ever meet Lucy, but it is time we got back home for lunch so we will say good bye. This portkey will activate in… twenty seconds, do enjoy your swim, oh and watch out for the sharks."

Not having heard Harry's last comment to them Lucius thought '_Such fools, you will soon feel my wrath'_ as he felt the pull from the navel that let him know the portkey had activated, he was looking forward to the surprise the Potters would get quite soon.

True to Harry's word the portkey activated and the Malfoy family vanished from sight. "So Harry, would I be allowed to ask where I might find my loving husband… were I to look for him?" Astoria asked stifling a laugh, caused by the joy she felt at being free of the vile family her father had sold her into.

"Well yes dear girl, I do believe, according to my dear wife that is, your husband and in laws will be about three hundred miles to the north east of the Queensland coast line. Oh I never asked, wonder if they can swim?" Harry answered casually.

"So shall we get back, Charlotte doesn't like to be without us for to long, and mum will have our lunches ready. Oh and Harry remind me that's another kiss on the cheek I owe the secret keeper, maybe I'll give him an extra one for helping rid the world of the Malfoy death eater trash." Hermione said as the buggy that Daphne had conjured faded away.

A day later Astoria was taken to the local Gringotts by Daphne and Philip where they organised the sale of everything that the Malfoy family owned and had all the proceeds plus the rest of the Malfoy money transferred to a newly opened vault in the local branch. It took three weeks for everything to be sorted and the cash to be transferred, and as soon as it was Astoria had with Hermione's help, her marriage to Draco annulled, and removed from the records with the help of their friends in Britain. They found out years later that no one had ever questioned why the Malfoy family had gone, those that knew them were simply happy not having to put up with the foul snobs. Astoria bought a small cottage a few streets away and quickly settled into life in Wandless.

The day after the Malfoys were dealt with, Hermione still angry sent a letter to Neville and asked him for a favour. The following Thursday Neville walked into the monthly meeting of the Wizengamot and read out a letter to the assembled wizards and witches.

"Honoured members of the Wizengamot," Neville began, "I have here a short note addressed to this assembly which I have been asked to read out to you all. It reads as Follows…

I Hermione Jane Potter, having been harassed and had my daughters life threatened and attempt made at kidnapping her by a member of the seventh delegation to my husband sent by you, do hereby challenge each and every one of you who consistently resist change and repeatedly attempt to enlist the help of my husband to assist you, to personal duals. Please hand your acceptance and preferred date on which you would like to die to the reader of this note. To negate my challenge to you, you can simply hand in your resignation from the Wizengamot. Signed by Hermione Jane Potter." Neville finished reading and sat down.

Neville Franklin Longbottom was quite surprised at the reaction to Hermione's challenge, he knew that things were rarely normal when it concerned the Potters; he had after all seen some amazing things where the Potters were involved. He did not however expect to watch as twenty three of the members who had opposed all and any change in the Wizarding world of Britain the young had tried to get past, and had been the very people sending the delegations to the Potters rapidly wrote out and handed their immediate resignations to the chief warlock. Quite a number of them were moaning about their freedom of speech etc, but they wanted no part of actually fighting either of the Potters. The memory of Hermione's skill during the last battle of the war at Hogwarts was still fresh in their minds. Many had had friends or family who died that day fighting in support of Voldemort and they had no intention of joining them.

The headlines in the Wizarding worlds news paper 'The Prophet' the following day was, **The Warrior Witch declares War on Wizengamot**. The articles then went on to list the challenge read by Lord Longbottom, an expression of anger and disgust that someone had tried to kidnap the Potter child, information on the members who had resigned, followed by a long list of deeds supposedly done by the Warrior Witch in her fight against evil and injustice. Most of the listed deeds came from the fictional stories printed in children's books, but that did not stop people from believing them real. Neville sent Hermione a copy of the prophet and his congratulations on creating mayhem in the Wizengamot chamber.

Life in Wandless for both the Grangers and the Potters settled down into a pleasant routine, where there was no real danger, no crazy dark lords, no stupid pureblood bigotry to fight against. And as they lived quietly, around the world the reputation of the vanquisher and the warrior witch who supposedly together travelled the world seeking out injustice and fighting evil grew steadily.

Young girls of the Wizarding world had dreams of one day being the like the warrior witch, dreams which had those same young girls working hard to be the best they could be in the hope of one day being as good as their role model and idol, Hermione Potter. As those young girls grew older smarter and a little wiser than their ancestors their world was slowly changed.

Little Charlotte was three years old when Harry went through the same panic he had gone through when she was born, though for their second daughter Hermione was only in labour for two hours, so his hand was not nearly as damaged as it had been the first time around, and he had no ringing in his ears from his wife screaming at him. Kathleen Helen potter was born just before five pm on Sunday evening disturbing the quiet of the Potter house with her loud crying, she was introduced to her elder sister at ten minutes past five and fell silent as she was held by her big sister, beginning what would become as close a relationship as could be had by two sisters.

Charlotte and Kathleen along with Teddy Lupin, who came to live with them when his grandmother could no longer take care of him, quickly became replacements for their grandfather James and his best friends as the marauders of Wandless. Though the girls both showed a remarkable likeness to their mother in their looks apart from their eyes, they both had their fathers' eyes; they had their grandfather James Potter's mischievous sense of humour. The two mischievous girls became the big sisters to two boys, Andrew and Godric. They also became the best friends of Daphne's two daughters Celine and Celeste.

Andrew and Godric Potter were close friends with Astoria's three sons' and her husband who happened to be the town mayor that had married the Potters. Even though he was eleven years her senior Astoria and Gregory Simkins had a wonderful relationship that all started at a Sunday lunch in the Potter kitchen and blossomed almost immediately.

Neville, Luna, Alice, and Frank Longbottom became regular visitors to Wandless for many years. Neville and Luna's son and daughter Charles and Lucinda looked forward eagerly to every visit to see their uncle Harry and aunt Hermione, knowing they would have a great time. Neville was never able to find a solution to the core connection problem even after years of research but no one else seemed too bothered by it and his work was never continued after his death.

HJP book store gained an international reputation for the place to find the rarest of books whether magical or muggle. Over the years a few evil wizards made the mistake of taking on the two Potters, and each time one of the evil wizards was defeated the reputation of the Wizard who vanquished evil and the Warrior witch was magnified a little more. By the time Hermione was sixty years old she was a legend around the world, regarded almost as a goddess, a deity that had come to live on the earth and to rid it of evil wizards.

People from around the world who saw the sixty year old Potters firmly believed in the legend because Harry and Hermione at sixty years old looked no more than thirty year olds. If those same people had seen the rest of the Potter family they would be surprised that none of them looked older than twenty five until they were close to a hundred years old when they slowly began to age gracefully.

Hermione was two hundred and one years old when she and Harry went on to the next great adventure together. They died in each others arms, together in death as they had been in life. Behind them they left a large Potter family that was filled with powerful and just witches and wizards who would carry on the fight against evil in any form they found it where ever they found it thus strengthening the legend and belief that the vanquisher and the warrior witch were immortals.

As the two Potter coffins were laid to rest an old aborigine man said goodbye and then walked away toward the muggle town fading from sight as he walked.

Ten years later in the middle of Wandless a large stone was erected in memory of two people who were looked up to the world over as fighters of evil and injustice, who had together gradually through their reputation changed the world. In Wandless itself they were known as Harry and Hermione who had brought a little prosperity and a lot of happiness to the town and were the best mayor and mayoress the town had ever had.

...


End file.
